Inner Darkness
by XdestinywolfX69
Summary: "And with that...he knew his innocence was lost when he realized that he was no longer afraid of the darkness surrounding him. He feared the darkness hiding inside of him."


**Okay, let me explain this. This one-shot was inspired by CorinnetheAnime's "The Black Truth"; Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet's "Marked"; and, finally the original creator, Crystal Chimera's "Haunted by the Past". Seriously, go check those out. They're much better than mine…because they didn't just jump blindly into this…**

 **Basically, this is exploring the future episode 113 of ARC-V, with Kachidoki and Yuya dueling. I feel like this is good...because they're experimenting more with Berserk Mode. I mean, why else would they bring Kachidoki back, the first guy Yuya went all crazy against?**

 **And thanks CoeinnetheAnime who looked over the first draft and and made it much better! Go check her profile!**

 **Anyway, let's get this started.**

"Yuya…I haven't seen you in a while…and neither has he." Dennis muttered lowly, stepping to the side as the van's door opened. Yuya slowly turned apprehensively towards the direction of the man stepping out of the van at the Academia performer's words, a man he recognized all too well…

"Yuya Sakaki…" The cold words of Kachidoki reached the young teen's ears like fingernails against a chalkboard, making the boy recoil in shock.

"Kachidoki…" Yuya breathed, slightly afraid of his rival's appearance. The entertainment duelist forced himself to open his eyes (although, he didn't know he had closed them) and to look at the cold, heartless blue orbs.

After giving a long and studious stare in those...inhuman eyes, Yuya was instantly reminded of the time where he first lost control of himself...when he first let the darkness within him take over.

That feeling of losing control to the darkness wasn't exactly a terrible or painful sensation...nor was it a pleasurable experience either. It was sort of like being stripped of his clothes and then dipped into some cool water, the liquid against his skin...in other words, it was a cold yet comforting feeling at the same time.

It sickened Yuya to think that a part of him enjoyed it, to think that there was a darkness inside his soul that thrived to inflict pain and suffering to others. He hated that part of him that tried to succumb his and Yuto's souls to that dormant darkness, the part of him that longed to break free from the weak body of the crimson-eyed youth.

"Who'd ever thought that I'd face you again…?" Kachidoki murmured lowly, no emotion existing in his voice. "It seems that fate has refused let our destinies depart from each other; after all, we're both doomed to a lesser...darker fate."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yuya asked, trying his hardest not to sound frightened.

"Didn't you know?" The man questioned, his cold gaze sending chills down Yuya's spine. "That darkness lurking inside of you…one day, it'll consume you, Yuya Sakaki. The beast laying dormant...your true self."

"N-no! That isn't me!" Yuya cried, gripping his head with great force as the pain of a sudden and familiar headache seeped in.

"Yes, it is! I know...for Academia has opened my eyes. You can only be great with power. I may have had great physical strength when we last met, Yuya Sakaki, but now I also possess mental power, the mental capacity to know that you simply only wear a mask of laughs and smiles, whereas deep within the fake heart you wear...a terrible monster lies in wait."

Yuya held his chest as Kachidoki's words hit him like a ton of bricks. No...that wasn't him. He doesn't duel like that. Back then it was Yuto and his anger taking over...right?

Right now, he wasn't too sure about that anymore.

Kachidoki could see the doubt in the Yuya's crimson pools and smirked to himself. ' _How ironic is it that Yuya Sakaki's eyes are red...like that of his true evil self?'_

"Don't you see? You were never truly a normal happy boy. You may have the appearance of a human and the ideals of an angel...but deep down, you have the heart of a monster and the soul of a devil!"

 _'Yes,'_ Kachidoki thought as he saw Yuya's composure falter even more. _'Let the dark within you take control. Let it flood through your body.'_

"Let it out, Yuya Sakaki. Let the darkness within you take control and show everyone here who you really are!"

Yuya wrapped his arms around his chest tightly as a terribly familiar hot pain exploded through it. He screamed and clutched his head, the red and black eyes getting small as they flashed a glowing red and white.

 **"You cannot hide forever…!"**

"I…I'm not hiding…!"

 **"Yes, you are…! Let me take control…I'll show this person our true power…partner."**

"No…I won't…! You're Yuto…I'm just imagining this…!"

 **"No! You will learn soon that I am you… just as you are me!"**

Yuya screamed once more as the pain filled his body, his eyes overwhelmed with the cold glow. Pupils turned to an unnatural white, and crimson pulsed with ominous light.

 _And with that...he knew his innocence was lost when he realised that he was no longer afraid of the darkness surrounding him._

 _He feared the darkness hiding inside of him._

 **Whelp…that's…yeah…**

 **That's it…. I feel like I made it diffirent than the others...but meh. I kinda like it. And I'm working on the next chapter of DreamVision World now…**

 **See y'all next time!**


End file.
